On Top At Clifftop
by D.F Glider
Summary: After Finn breaks up with Rachel he left her under a tree in the rain. On her walk home she meets a beautiful girl named Claire who makes her realize Finn was not a good boyfriend. Claire goes to a different school and convinces Rachel to transfer and leave McKinley and the New Directions behind. Warning this contains child abduction, rape and abuse. Don't like please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**On Top At Clifftop**

**Summary**

**Rachel is left heartbroken after Finn broke up with her; he left her standing in the rain. As she started to walk home she meets a beautiful girl that makes her realize that Finn was not a good boyfriend. The girl's name is Claire and her friends Mathew, Luke, Jason, Luna, Jessica and her twin sister Emma. Just before the Christmas break they convince her to transfer to Clifftop Academy, well the New Direction start to struggle to find a new member they realize how much Rachel meant, but after Rachel left with a promise that she'd never to come back because of her new girlfriend.**

**Chapter 1**

**Rachel P.O.V**

I was waiting for Finn to show up I had to come clean to him about kissing Noah. I mean it wasn't planned it was just a simple mistake and we both regret it, because I'm in a relationship with him, well Noah is trying regain his trust. I was waiting under a tree, because it began to rain and he was taking too long. I was sick off this he was always late when he played his stupid video games online, with his friends. I was beginning to think maybe he isn't everything I hoped for, but I do still love him even if everything is a little slow and on the rocks, for the time being.

After about forty minutes, I pull out my phone, but drop it back in my pocket when I see him walking up to me. "Hey babe," he says with a dopey smile that to everyone including me is unattractive.

"Hi Finn," I reply with a sad smile.

"Okay Rach, you said we needed to talk," he says, "So what is it?"

"Okay, first off I'm sorry," I say and his smile drops, "Finn the reason I'm sorry is because last week, well me and Noah were hanging out we kissed."

"You what?" Finn growled angrily.

"Finn you need to know why, it's because ever since four we've been friend and after aged twelve there been a tension between us. We're able to ignore it most of the time, but after we talked about you lying to me about you and Santana, it sort off happened," I say and he still listening, so maybe I have a chance? "Finn we didn't get far as soon as we kissed I pulled away, because I knew in that moment I wanted to be with you. Can you forgive me?"

"No and I don't think can be with you anymore, from now we aren't together," he says and tears come to my eyes.

"Finn please," I beg trying not to cry but struggling.

"No Rachel, you brought this on yourself. You shouldn't have done what you did you should have known how, I'd feel about this after what I went through with Quinn. Just stay away from me for a while and give me a little space then maybe we can talk, then I may be able to forgive you, but not just yet," he says in a much calmer tone.

After he says that he's just walked away, leaving me here in this rain. I didn't have my car, because I spent the day with Mike, since his parents were on a business trip that is in California. Since we've been friend since we were four, Finn had no problem with me and him hanging out. I fall to the floor and let myself cry in the rain for a while, letting the warm tears run down my cold face.

After I stopped crying, it wasn't late but it was dark, being it's the end of November. I get up and begin to walk, but it turns to a run when I think I'm being followed. As I was running and didn't know who or what was following me, I didn't see the girl coming towards me. I ran right in to her and knocked her to the ground, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't see you coming," I say turning around to see if I was being followed and no one was behind me, in fact the park was completely empty.

"It's okay," the girl says, "Hey what you looking at?"

"It's nothing; I just thought I was being followed. Sorry for knocking you down," I say holding out a hand to help her up.

"It's okay, don't worry about it, I'm Claire by the way it nice to meet you," she says with a smile.

I didn't know why, but I couldn't stop staring at her. She was absolutely beautiful, she had long raven black hair, her eyes were most beautiful shade of blue and she was so stunning, she'd stand out in a crowd. "Hey, why are you staring?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry and I'm Rachel by the way, it's also nice to meet you to," I say and she let out a slight giggle, "Are you new town, because I don't think I've seen you in school."

"Oh no from here, but I go to Clifftop Academy with my sister just outside Lima it's a private school," she says, "I'm a junior there and I'm 17 years old, what about you?"

"I'm also a junior, but I'm 16 and I was also skipped a grade in middle school and my birthday recently passed," I say.

I haven't noticed we've been standing in the rain, until she asked, "You do know we've been standing in the rain for the past ten minutes right?"

I suddenly realised that we were both soaked and I still had a twenty minute walk home, but luckily it washed away my tear stained face. I nod and she grabs my hand, "Where are we going?" I asked wondering what she was doing.

"To my car," She answered, "We can't stay out in the rain and we could catch a cold or the flu."

We reached her car and it's a blue Mustang and she opens the door and we both get in and as soon as we're in she turns on the heater, so we can warm up. "Do you have a car or do you need a ride?" She asked and I smiled at this girl's kindness.

"I do have a car, but a friend drove me here and my boyfriend just broke up with me," I say with sadness in my voice.

"So that's why you're upset, do you want me to give you a ride?" She asked with a small, but very sweet smile.

"Yeah," I say returning her smile.

"Where do you live?"

"Prescott Road," I say and she sets of.

The drive at first was silent, then she asked, "So why'd you're boyfriend break up with you?"

I wanted to lie, but something about this girl just wouldn't let me. "I kind of cheated on him, but I'm not even sure it can be cheating since we didn't get far," I say slightly nervous.

"What did you do to cheat?" She asked stopping at a red light.

"I just kissed another guy, but as soon our lips came in to contact I pulled away not wanting to do it," I say and she looks at me with a confused look.

"So you didn't cheat and he broke up with you?" She asked and I nod, "Well his lose, a beautiful girl like you deserves someone better," she says and I blush and she sets off again. "So Rach tell me about you and let me know everything."

"Okay, I'm 16 like told you and my birthday just past, I have two gay dads, I'm glee club co-captain with ex-boyfriend, I'm bisexual, but not met many girls I'm attracted and also don't have many friends because they see my dreams as stupid and unrealistic," I said and she frowns hearing I don't have friends and they think my dreams are stupid.

We pulled up outside my house; I get out and she stops me from closing the door. "Do you have plans for tomorrow?" She asked.

"Not really, why?" I asked slightly curious.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to hang out with me, my friends and sister," she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, okay, but I don't know where you live," I say frowning.

"I'll pick you up at ten, since my friend don't get their till eleven," she says with a very convincing smile.

"Okay, sure I'll see you tomorrow, can I have your number?" I asked and she got out a piece of paper and wrote it down and passed it to me with the pen and second piece of paper.

"Give me your number as well," she says and I wrote it down and passed it to her.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, see you later," I say and she drive's and I walk into my house with a smile on my face.

When I get in, I head upstairs and shower since it was cold outside and I needed to warm up. When I come back into my room from my ensuite, my phone goes of letting me know I have a message. I look at the I.D and then the piece of paper that Claire gave me and it's her number.

**Hey, tomorrow I'll call you to know when I'm coming so you can get ready, Goodnight babe – Claire**

**Okay, thanks and what the whole babe thing – Rachel **

**Just a nickname hope you don't mind – Claire **

**Oh no it just surprised that's all, Goodnight Claire – Rachel**

I put my phone back on my stand and go downstairs for something to eat, lucky enough that there some lasagna left over from yesterday. I take it out and warm it up in the microwave and take upstairs to eat in my room. Once I'm done eating, I go to bed and fall asleep with a smile on my face, looking forward to tomorrow with my new friends.

**Claire P.O.V**

I was driving away from Rachel's house, with a goofy smile on my face, I just had met the girl of my dreams and I didn't make a total fool of myself. I knew who she was when I saw her, that's why pulled in the parking lot. I just wanted to talk to her. I was glad I did because now she was hang out with me and my friends which would be perfect, she'll make some real friends tomorrow since she told me she didn't have many.

I pulled outside my house parked my car and went in, as soon as got I met with my sister who is coming down the stairs. 'Oh shit' I think I was supposed to be helping her with her solo for our sectionals next week. "Where the fucking hells have you been?" She asked angrily.

"Sorry sis, I was with Rachel Berry," I say and she squeals and pulls me into a hug.

"So what's she like?" She asked breaking the hug.

"She's everything I hoped for, but not going to make a move just yet," I say with a sigh.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"It's, because I want to get to know her better first, that's why I asked if she wants to hang out with us tomorrow," I say, "So I'm picking her up at ten."

"Okay, but you better let Luna and Mathew know, because they both hate it when don't let them know you've invited someone without them knowing," she say and I pull out my phone and text both of them letting them know.

"Dinner," our mom shouts from the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll help with your solo after dinner, if you have your song picked out," I say and she nods, "What is it?"

"Girl on Fire, because it will win us sectional's," she say as we head into the kitchen for dinner.

We ate dinner in silence, then she did the dishes, well I texted Rachel, after that we went upstairs well I was listen to her and pointed out where she could improve. After about an hour of the same song, I went and got a shower in the main bathroom since she'll use the ensuite we share. After that I got ready for bed and as soon as I lay down, I fell straight to sleep with a smile on my face, looking forward to tomorrow and my day with Rachel."

**Right guys I this was just an idea story, I wrote on paper a year ago and thought it would work as a glee fanfic so tell me what you guys think I would really appreciate it. **

**I would also like you to know this story is pure romance with Rachel and Claire.**

**Finally story will have some very interesting surprises and that's a promise. **

**Warning child abduction, rape and abuse are also included in this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Claire P.O.V**

I woke-up and rolled over to look at my clock, that had just gone off at 8:15 AM and groan I never get up this early. I hadn't forgotten that I had to pick up Rachel, she was all I could think about well I slept. Now I was awake and trying to fall back to sleep, but was having a hard time since I was now awake and only thinking about her even more.

I roll out of bed and head down stairs and my parents are cooking breakfast, "Good Morning," I say walking in and sitting down at the table.

"Morning sweetie," my dad says, "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Yeah, first I'm picking up a friend then we're going to the mall," I say as he place my breakfast in front of me, "Thanks dad."

I eat my breakfast in silence, because I was not one for talking well eating a meal. I finished my breakfast and it was only 8:45 so had forty five minutes to get ready. I went to shower, after that I got dressed, I choose a pair of sink tight jeans, a blue and white t-shirt and a black jacket that showed of my figure perfectly, I had forty five minutes until I had to pick up Rachel, so I went down stairs to watch TV and started to look for something good to watch.

After five minute, I came across my favourite show CSI Miami was on, so I watched that. It was 9:15 when sent Rachel a text.

**Hey babe, I'm setting off in fifteen minutes should be there by 9:50 **** - Claire**

**Okay, see you then – Rachel**

I go back to my TV show and Emma joins me and asked "What time you picking up Rachel?"

"I'm leaving in fifteen minutes, why?" I asked curiously.

"I asked Luke to come over early," she says and I gave her that sly smirk, she hates.

"Do mom and dad know you and him are together?" I asked smirk still in place.

"Not yet, but I plan to tell them next week," she says with a sigh.

"Okay," I say dropping the smirk and going back to watching my show.

We watched TV in silence and when it reaches 9:30 I left and text Rachel before I did.

**Rach, I'm on my way now meet you outside your house – Claire**

**Okay – Rachel**

**Rachel P.O.V**

I woke up again that seventh time, but its 7:38 and I just can't stop thinking about her, yeah she is the first girl I've been attracted to, but I just broke up with Finn. "Can I really move on that fast?" I asked myself breaking the silence in my room.

I get out of bed and go over to my ensuite for a shower, after I finished and got dressed, in short black skirt, with knee high socks, a black t-shirt and a white cardigan. I went down stairs and remembered my dads are back tomorrow after their most recent business trip. It makes me happy that how much they care, but on 12th December they have to leave for a weekend business trip the week just after Hanukkah, but they return tomorrow, because Hanukkah starts that week.

I begin cooking breakfast and turn on radio start dancing around, when its starts playing a few of my favourite songs. My phone buzzes in pocket and have a text from Noah.

**Hey Jew babe, you wanna hang out today** **– Noah**

**Sorry Noah, I can't I already made other** **plans – Rachel **

I go back cooking and he text again.

**Really, or are avoiding me because of our little kiss – Noah**

**Really Noah, I won't be free today – Rachel**

**Fine, I'll call you later** **– Noah**

**Okay – Rachel**

I go back my cooking and my vegan bacon is done then, I get the vegan sausages out of the put them on the grill as I being frying my hash browns. After I cooked everything, I sat down and ate slowly, as I always did and took thirty minutes to eat all of it. As I finished and placed everything in the dish washer, my phone buzzes again and this time I have a text from Claire and I beam as read she texted just like she would be here at 9:50 that awesome.

Well waiting, I decide to watch some TV and lucky, because one of my favourite shows is on CSI Miami. I feel a little gutted that I was going to miss the end of this episode, because I haven't seen it, it must have been one I missed well I was hanging out with and Mike and Noah. I watched it till 9:45 and head up stair grab my coat and purse, I wait outside for her to show up and she shows up exactly on time. When she pulled up I look at her 'god she looks so hot' I think to myself.

"Hey, your staring again," she says and I look away a little embarrassed.

"Um sorry," I say turning back to her, "You look really good in that outfit."

"Thanks," she says, "so are coming?" I get into her car.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked wondering what she had planned.

"First we're going back to my so you can meet my sister and her boyfriend until our friends shows up, then we're going to mall with that bowling alley then shopping and it looks like you could use my fashion sense," she says and look down at what I'm wearing.

"Yeah, I could use a few tips," I said and she lets out a giggle, "anyway yesterday I told you about me, now it's your turn."

"Okay," she says, "Where do I start? Okay I'm 17 and I'm a full on lesbian, I'm also part of my high schools glee club and we don't have a captain, I have a twin sister who's straight and our birthdays in March."

"So we could end facing each other at Regionals or Nationals," I say hoping that it wasn't anytime soon.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it," she says with a reassuring smile, "and you are why not transfer?"

"I would, but my dads are saving for me to go college in New York," I say, "My dad's already work too hard and go on to many business trips just to get the extra money in the bonuses for it, we can afford it, but I know I'll be taking too much."

"The dean could give you a test for a scholarship, then you could join after the Christmas break," she says with her smile still on her face.

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to think about it, but then leaving McKinley would be a welcome change for me," I say and her smile drops.

"Why is that?" She asks in a serious tone.

I don't know, if can tell her I can't lose her, she's my like the only friend, I have outside McKinley. "So Rachel, are you going to tell me?" She asked and I shake my head, "Why not?"

Without thinking I let the tears build in my eyes, then just let them slip down my face and silently cry and she slams down on the breaks. She kills the engine and pulls me into her arms, "Hey calm down, there's no need to cry. I just want know why leaving would be best for you?" she asked again.

After I calm myself down, I wipe away my tears. "Do you promise not to judge?" I asked and she nods. "Okay, it's because I'm McKinley's number one bully target."

"You what, you mean they bully you for no reason?" She asked realising me from her arms and I nod.

"Yeah, but can we just not talk about it?" I asked and she nods and we set of and drive in silence for the rest of the drive which takes about ten minutes.

We pull up outside, her house and just seem pretty normal to me. She told me her sister and her sister's boyfriend would be here, we went in and we went straight through to her kitchen and we sat down at her table. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" She asked.

"Could I have a glass of water please?" I asked and she goes over to the fridge and takes out a jug of water, fills a glass of and passed it over.

I drink the really quickly and put the glass on the table, "So where's your sister?" I asked wanting to meet her.

"She probably upstairs, comes on," she says and I follow her upstairs.

We reached her room and knocked on the door, before we got an answer, Claire opened door and we walked in. We were both shocked at what we saw, two pregnancy test and the two most expensive. She looks really relived, even though I couldn't see her face and Claire seemed a little annoyed, "Emma why the hell do you have pregnancy test," and her sister turned around completely shocked to see us standing in her room, she mustn't have heard us come in.

She slowly starts to recover from her shock and then speaks, "I thought I might have been pregnant, but I guess I got lucky, both say I'm not," she says and she smiles over to Claire who returns the smile.

'Oh shit this is an awkward way to meet' I think.

"Rachel, let's start this again by heading downstairs," Claire suggested and I just nod.

We walked down stairs and I can't help, but think her sister seem familiar. I went with her and a few minutes later her sister joined us. "Hey," she says, "I'm Emma it nice to meet you Rachel."

"Nice to meet you to Emma," I say "I don't know why, but you seem really familiar to me."

"Well remember last year at Regionals," and I nod thinking back to last year and then it hits me.

"Yeah, now I remember you were part of group five in the competition well I was with group six," I say, "You guys were amazing beating, The Angel Voices and The Warblers."

"Yeah we're surprised those judges, didn't see your talent your group should have won, because that Bohemian Rhapsody by Vocal Adrenaline did was the worst version of the song I'd ever heard," Claire says with a smile.

"You really think so, they were epic, the only reason we lost is because of Coach Sylvester being a judge," I say.

"No Rach, we're serous," Emma says and then the doorbell rings.

Emma speaks up "I got it."

She leaves the room and a few minute later, come back holding a guys hand and two girls, "Hey so who's our new friend?" one of the girls asked.

"Luna Jess and Luke, I'd like you meet Rachel Berry," Claire says and each walk up to me and we shake hands.

"Rachel this is Luna our best friend, Jessica Luke's sister and Luke Emma's boyfriend," Claire says.

Luna is a tall girl, a lot taller than me about the same size as Brittany with light brown hair, with emerald green eyes and has the perfect fashion sense. Jessica has dark blonde hair, just like her brother, amber eyes and they are about the same size as Claire.

"Right all we need to do now, is wait for Mathew and Jason then we can go," Claire says then her phone for let her know she has a message.

**Claire me and Jason will meet you guys at the mall our mom want us to do a job for her before we leave – Matty**

**Okay we'll meet you guys there – Claire**

"Okay guys they're meeting us at the mall," Claire says taking my hand and we head and get into Claire and Emma's cars.

**No P.O.V**

Emma, Claire, Rachel and Luna were waiting for Jessica and Luke to get back with their coffees; because Mathew and Jason sent another saying they'd be there in fifteen minutes. They were sat in the food court of the mall near the bowling alley; they booked two lanes so that's when Mathew and Jason showed they wouldn't have to wait for any to come free.

"Claire," a guy called out her name just as Luke and Jessica got back with the coffee and sat down.

"Hey, Matty boy," she said as the two guys walked over and sat down.

"So you must be Rachel," Mathew said, "I'm Mathew you can call me Matt or use the nickname you just heard this is my cousin Jason," they hold out a hand like the other three back at Claire's house did and we shake.

They drink there coffee really quiet quickly, then go into the bowling alley and get the shoe's they need for the game Rachel, Claire Jason and Luna had one lane, well Emma, Luke and Mathew took the other. After the game when compared point it turned Rachel actually won, after that they had lunch they went shopping.

We'll all the guys went in the game store, all the girl went clothes shopping, Rachel was with the girl and they were looking over fashionable new clothes. They started with t-shirt and jacket it was were Rachel could use the most work, but they had to admit her cardigans were up to date, because she only got them a month ago when she was shopping with Kurt. She told about all her glee club and Kurt who was only gay one and had to transfer, because the bully by Karofsky.

The girls hated the New Directions by the time she finished talking, they hated they only wanted Rachel for her talent and then using it as an excuse to bully her when they acted like they didn't need her. As they talked the managed to convince Rachel to buy five new jacket, 7 new t-shirts and decide instead of pants, they went for three denim skirts and four pair of skin tight jeans, when you see the finished product you'd say Rachel was hot, only problem would she let these be ruined in school, by slushie facials.

After they got everything they wanted in the store, they went to meet with boys, who were waiting outside in the parking lot. Rachel and Claire were holding hands when they came out, the guys were smirking at they knew why, but let it go. After they drop the other off Rachel went back to Claire and Emma's house, they asked if she wanted to stay the night and she said yes.

When they sat down to watch TV and realised that they had a lot in common, they like the CSI series and liked the same types of movies. When Claire and Emma parents they introduced Rachel to them and they took an instant liking to the girl. They waited dinner and well they watched movie in Claire room their parents prepared dinner, it was the first time in 2 years Claire actually talked during a meal.

They spent the rest of the night playing video games and watching movies, they did that until they were tried. The girls got changed and Claire lent Rachel a set of pyjamas, she changed in the bathroom and then shared Claire's bed, because they had given up the guest room for the new arrival that would be arriving next month around Christmas time. Claire and Emma promised their mom they'd be at the birth, no matter what the date. Rachel got in bed and fell into a peaceful with Claire's arms wrapped around her.

**5 hour later**

"ERIKA," Rachel screams waking up everyone in the house.

**Right guys sorry this chapter is slow; I wanted to add in all the main OCs to the story well the others will be added in later chapters.**

**Okay guy tell me what you really think I need to know and I'd really appreciate it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rachel P.O.V**

"ERIKA," I screamed waking everyone in the house.

"Rachel, what's up? Why are you screaming? Who's Erika?" Claire asked really concerned for me.

Just then her parents come bursting through the door, with really worried looks on their faces. I sit up covered in sweat, it's been two days since I had a dream that included her. I remember Shelby telling me about her, but Shelby told me, she died the day she was born. All I know is her name and face has changed well growing up, she's my twin sister, we are connected and I know she's still alive trying to find her real family.

"You okay Rachel?" Claire asked still a little concerned, but I did manage to calm myself down a little.

"Yeah, just a bad dream," I say, "Well maybe a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked from across the room.

I nod, but didn't know where to start, since I never told my dad's anything about this, because I don't know how they would react if they knew about her. "I do want to tell you, but I haven't even told my father about this," I say and everyone looked at me a little shocked.

"Well why don't you tell us about, who Erika is then tell us the dream," Claire suggested.

"Okay," I say

**Flashback**

It was the first day of summer and was meeting with Shelby, we both decide we couldn't have the mother and daughter relationship, but we could at least try and be friends. We both agreed that we would spend a little time together, even if it would be a little weird to other people. I was walking up to her apartment, because she said, she wanted to talk to me about something important.

I knock on her apartment door and wait her to answer. The door fly open and I see a very tired looking Shelby, must be Beth crying at night and then, having her wake-up early. "Good morning Rachel," she said with a yawn.

"Good morning," I reply with a smile when she steps aside to let me in.

"Rachel, I asked you here today because there is something important I want to talk about," she says and I think I know what it is, but I can't be sure just yet.

"Okay, I think I know what it is, but there is something I wish to discuss with you myself," I say and don't know where to start.

"Well, do you want start or should I?" Shelby asked me.

"I will, because I think you may be able to tell me," I say and she nods for me to continue. "Okay, for as long as I can remember, I've been having strange dreams," I say sounding insane, "but they don't seem like dreams the feel like memories. She looks so alike me and her name is…" I say.

"Erika," Shelby says cutting me of. "She's your sister and she died the day you born, after that I fell in to a very deep depression and lost all contact with you, the hospital and moved to New York, because life was unbearable without you or your sister in my life and for the past five years, I've been looking for you, because even when I was following my Broadway dream, but my life was just empty.

"So they must be dreams then," I say sounding unconvinced, but I can tell Shelby believes me.

**End Flashback**

"WOW, Rach that really does sound insane," Claire says, "but I do agree, because it sounds to me you believe she's still alive."

"I do, but I don't think I'll ever find her," I say with tear forming in my eyes.

"Hey calm down, what's a matter?" Emma asked coming over and hugging me.

"I know she's still alive and was just raped, she is now pregnant and has no one to help her, that was what happened in my dream," I say shocking everyone in the room.

**The Dream**

I know I'm not here, but this is Erika's memory. We may not know each other, but we are sisters we are still connected.

Erika has been in New York a week now, since her parents bought an apartment in the city so she can live alone. They agreed, because they know they abuse her, with violence by punching and kicking her. They realized before it was too late, they agreed before she could move back that they sort out their problems, before she moves back. She is happy they care, because if they didn't, they wouldn't have done this for her. She knew they hated having the anger problem, so they decide she needed to be safe, so this was the best chose they had.

She was heading for a supermarket because, she needed food in. She took a short cut through and ally and pulled in a dark corner, so no one will see or hear her. "Oh look at what we just got," she hears a male voice say.

"Who are you? Please let me go," she begs and crying and struggle to get out there grips.

"Not just yet, we want to have a fun first," another male voice says from behind her.

Before she could say anything else she felt a man from behind, grab her well the man in front of her began ripping off her clothes. She was screaming as her t-shirt and bra were torn of and she couldn't see clearly now, because tears began to build in her eyes as she knew what was going to happen. She was struggling and then felt her jeans and pantie's beginning removed, then she heard a zipper and heard a pair of pants being pulled down.

She was then pushed down to the ground, was being held be her arms she couldn't escape. She began to kick her legs and then felt a fist connect with her face, "Stop fighting us you stupid bitch it will be over quickly," the man in front says.

She didn't stop instead he grabbed a hold of both her legs, he stopped her struggling then spread her legs and with one thrust he was inside her. She was now trying to get him out of her, but well the other man held both her arms and the other was inside her. After she realise struggling wasn't going her anywhere, she stopped and realised the pain she was in, it was too much to bare and passed out with no clue what was going to happen when she wake's after being raped.

**End Dream**

"That is what my dream was," I say and everyone in room was in shock to hear what I just said.

Everyone was trying recover from the shock I just put them in, her seem to recover first, because was the first to speak. "So you're telling us her parents loved even they abused her and she was just recently raped, but how do you know she's pregnant?" He asked really curiously wondering how I knew.

"It because, I know, I don't how I do I just do," I say and he nods.

He nods and I'm starting to feel really uncomfortable and don't want to talk about it, I was about then my phone rings and I grabbed it and look at the I.D and see it's Shelby and I accept the call.

"Hello," I say with an uneven voice.

"Rachel, I really need your help," Shelby said in panic.

This got me really worried and everyone in the room was also looking at me worried. "What is Shelby?" I asked my voice still uneven.

"I know this may sound strange, but I have to go to New York. A young girl has been raped and is claiming I'm her mother and has requested a DNA test for proof," she says and I know at moment its Erika trying to find her.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Will you be willing to look after Beth for a few days, well I'm gone?" She asked.

"Of course I will pick her up tomorrow morning, will that be or right with you?" I asked hoping she wasn't going ask me to come over now.

"That fine, thank you Rachel, goodbye," she says.

"Goodbye," I say and hang up.

"Who was that?" Claire asked with a raised I eyebrow.

"It was my mother, she wants me to babysit my little sister for a few days," I say, "I would also like to get some sleep, before I have to collect her."

"Of course we'll leave you," her mother says and head out the room with her father.

"You okay?" Claire asked and nod lie back down and let sleeps take over.

**Okay guys sorry this chapter is short, but I will not be updating until, I have updated a few other stories until then enjoy and review. I really will appreciate it.**

**Next updated story update will be I Only Know I Love You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Erika P.O.V**

I was in a hospital bed and thinking about my sister, why does she get everything? I don't hate her for it, I'm just jealous and I have the guts to admit it. She looked just like me, we were twins and her name is Rachel Berry. She just broke up with that douche bag Finn Hudson, I don't know why she stayed with him so long he never treated her right and I can tell her new friend Claire wants her, but I don't think she knows it yet.

I know my mom is due to arrive later and I was looking forward to it, thank god Rachel had met her otherwise, I never would have known her. She was famous, but not in the way she wanted to be, she was the best show choir coach in the country. I was hoping to join a glee club at my new school if she'll take me back, I want to live with her get know my sister and my father's.

The reason I want all these things now is because getting raped in New York, having abusive parents and no real friends made me finally realize, I need my real family now no matter how long it's been. I was going to find them one day, but now I just know I need them. All I have to do is wait for Shelby Corcoran, to show and then I prove she's my mother, I also know Rachel want get know me and I want to know her, because she's amazing compared to me.

**Rachel P.O.V**

It was Monday another day at least this was the week Hanukkah started on Friday; today I left Beth with my dad Leroy since he's off work, having just completed another one of his business trips. He always stayed off a few days after one off his trips. I was heading for glee club and then going to the mall shopping with Claire and Emma, they were my friends and my true friends unlike a few members in glee. The only true friends I had at McKinley were Noah Puckerman, Michael Chang and Brittany Pierce they are my only true friends here.

I walk in to glee club and it's unusual, but some people are already there. Quinn, Tina and Sam are here early, but it doesn't bother me, because until Santana arrives Quinn will just stay quiet. We all sat in there waiting fifteen minutes, for the rest of the gleeks and Mr Schue to show up. Once he shows up in the room he heads over to the white board and removes last week's assignment, "Okay guys, I want to say well done with our win at Sectionals, but now we have to prepare for Regionals," he says and I knew this week's assignment would suck.

He turns back to the white board and write's in scruffy hand writing, duets and this he pulled out his hat and says "you will pull your partners name out of this hat."

"So first up we'll have you Tina," Mr Schue says.

Just as Tina gets up, I speak up, "Mr Schue we're short one member since Lauren is away with the wrestling team for the week," and he frowns knowing I'm right.

"Okay then, whoever is left over can sing a solo," he says and everyone nods.

Then Tina pulls out her partner Brittany and pairs end up as Quinn/Finn, Sam/Mike, Mercedes/Artie and Santana/Puck and it annoyed me that I had no partner. "So, Rachel looks like you have the solo, okay everyone for the rest of the lesson brain storm ideas and we'll start your performances on Thursday, because Wednesday glee club is cancelled this week due to a family matter," he says and we all being to come up with songs.

I was going to ask Claire to perform with me, she can sing and it would be fun to have someone not from this school to perform with. As I left the room and made way to my locker, I was stopped by Finn. "Rachel, will you be okay, with me and Quinn working together?" He asked.

"Does it really matter, Finn? You broke with me and I didn't cheat, so it's your lose not mine," I say and he turns around and walks away.

I walked out after I got the books I needed from my locker and was met with Claire and Emma, who were waiting for me. I looked around and was getting strange looks from two of the unholy trinity, but they aren't doing anything to bother me so I just brushed it off. "So Rach, what are we getting today then?" Emma asked as we got in to her car.

"I'm getting my dad's Hanukkah presents, because if I bought them earlier they would have found out what they are and won't be surprised, so after school every day I'm going to the mall," I say and they both look over at me with a smile.

Claire was really quiet and I was wondering if I dad something wrong, so instead of pushing to find out I asked her my question, "Claire, this week I need some help with my glee club, it's duets and I need a partner," I say and she turned around.

"So, you want me to be your partner?" she asked turning around.

"Yeah," I say.

"Okay, and can you get out of school on Wednesday?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Promise you won't get mad?" She asked and I nod. "Well talked with the Dean at Clifftop and he agreed to give you a test for a scholarship."

"That's great, but I can't just leave McKinley," I say and Claire looks at me shocked.

"Why not, you said you were the number one bullying target," Claire says trying to convince me, "Why would you stay if your bullied every day," and that got me thinking and I was silent the rest of the way.

We arrived at the mall it, was really busy, because North Lima High and McKinley have this mall the other schools have the mall in south west Lima, they had there mall and we had ours. We walked in and head straight for the food courts first we each ordered our food; we sat down and then I said it "I'll do it."

"Do what?" Claire asked with a cheeky smile knowing exactly, what I meant.

"I'll try out for the scholarship, your right why should stay where I'm bullied and not respected," I say and they both smile.

"If you get in are you going to try out for our glee club?" Emma asked and she knew I would.

"Yeah, what its name?" I asked.

"It's the same as last year, we are still called One Voice," Claire says.

After we finish in the food court, we went to the shops. I got my dad's a gold necklace each saying dad the same no differences. I got them both a watch and few things they may like, I got them gifted wrapped, so they wouldn't know what they were. We finished by going clothes shopping and brought another three outfits; soon I would have a completely different wardrobe.

We went back to mine and Emma watched, as me and Claire practiced our duet. We picked a song; it was by a British boy band named JLS. The song we picked was called one shot and it was a really good song; I listened to the full album and I really liked them. As we practiced and as Claire did some moves that made me turn a look at her, she was really good at dancing and then when we got close and I took her hands and felt sparks and from look on her face I could tell, so did she.

Well I was holding her hands, she closed her eyes and then I see my chance, I turn to Emma and gave her the look to leave and she leaves the room, leaving me alone with Claire. Once I'm sure Emma is completely gone I whisper "Claire."

She open her eyes, "Claire, I know we've only been friends for a few days, but I think I'm falling for you," I say and a smile forms on her face.

I don't why, but every time she smiles the room is, so much brighter. She leans in and I meet her half way and our lips met in soft and sweet kiss, after the kiss she asked, "Rachel, will you let me take you on date this Wednesday?"

"Yes, I would really like that," I say, "Will it be after I take the test at Clifftop."

"Definitely," she says and I leaned in and kissed her again, it was everything I hoped for fireworks and a glowing star's it was the most amazing feeling in the world, it was never like this with Finn and I really was starting to realize, I never truly loved him.

**Wednesday**

It wasn't easy, but after much argument and lying, I convinced my dad's to let miss school on Wednesday. I wanted there finally gifted on Hanukkah to be proud of me they, said that was there greatest gift no matter how old I was. They didn't know what I was doing, but they did say if I was just skipping school I would be grounded for a least a month, but that maybe a problem, because they also knew nothing about my date with Claire afterwards.

I meet up with Claire at the Lima Bean, because we were having coffee first then heading straight out of Lima towards Clifftop Academy, hopefully my new school after Christmas. We drove up to the main building passing all the dorm buildings on the way up, we arrived was with my friends and wishing me luck and hoping I was going to join their school.

I walked in and was lead to the Deans office, once Claire knocked for me and let me in. The dean was a tall well-built man, he had strong arms which showed really with the shirt he wore, he facial features were dark hazel eyes and no facial hair, his hair was short brown and he also was a very tall about 6'7 in height and he completely towered over me.

When he turned his attention to me, he smiled softly and held out a hand and greeted me "Ah you must be Rachel Berry," and I shake his hand, "Please take a seat," he says and I sit down across from his across from him.

"Thank you," I reply quietly.

"Now do you understand why you're here?" He asked and I nod.

"Yes, I'm here to take a test for the scholarship," I say and he sits there with his smile still in place.

"That's correct, now we usual don't allow scholarship to be given this far into the school year, but for you we decided to make an exception," he says and his face turns serous.

"Now these are the three standard test, in front of me you most get at least 75% or more to be accepted, you will if you pass you will remain a junior and will being your studies' here after the Christmas break," he says passing me the test, "Now Miss Killian will take to an empty room so can being."

**4 Hours Later**

I spent an hour on the mathematics and science test well, spending two hours on the English one. I was proud of myself and knew, I was going to be here after Christmas, once I finished I went straight back to the Deans office and handed him back the test. "Thank you, well I check your test would you like a tour of the school. I'm sure Miss Killian and her sister will be willing to give you a tour," he says and Claire and Emma to his office.

After he instructed the two of them to give me a tour, he began to mark my test. We walked through the hallway and showed me each room and must say this place was much nicer than McKinley; it had a lot of history and showed all over the school. They showed me there choir room, was three maybe four times the size of one the New Directions have and they have new musical instruments that have been bought over the summer. "You like?" Claire asked and I nod.

"You see every year our director brings in new instruments, every year for our group. He also allows us to take you home as end year gift," Emma says with a smile.

After I looked around the room a little longer, they took me to the auditorium, was three times the size of the one at McKinley. There were black and it had everything the new direction, everything here was so much bigger with less students and I think it is wealth parents making donations to the school, to help sons or daughters have the chance at a better education.

"So what do think," Claire asked seeing how shocked was.

"This place is much bigger than McKinley," I say but still shocked.

They showed me around the whole in about an hour and half and it was 2:15 PM, when we finished the tour. We return to the dean's office, when Rachel knocked and went in. "Welcome back, Miss Berry please take a seat," he says looking up at me, "I have to say I am truly impressed with your test result's Miss Berry, it's really hard to find a student who can score 100% on all three. So here is your scholarship and hope you that you start here after Christmas," he slides an envelope over to and I shake his hand and leave.

As I left the building, I saw Claire standing next to my car because she was taking me on a date.

**The Date**

I walked over to my car and hugged her Claire, "So, what are we doing for our little date then?" I asked and she gave me a very sweet smile.

"Well was thinking lunch, a movie and then a stroll through the park in moon light," she says and I was thinking that really wasn't such a bad idea.

"Okay," I say getting in my car, "so where do you want go for lunch?" I asked.

"We'll go to that nice vegan restaurant on the edge of Lima," she says and I nod and drive us there.

Well I drove we made small talk about anything that came to mind, I was going to enjoy date, but at the back of my mind I was scared about how was going to tell Brittany, Mike and Noah I was leaving. They would be upset and I want them here, but Noah can't afford it, Brittany is in love with Santana and Mike won't want to leave, because of Tina, so this will be hard for all of us.

We arrive at the restaurant and we walk and waiter take's us to a table, we get a booth in the far corner of the restaurant. He take's our order for drink and hands us a menu for food, "Rachel," Claire said getting my attention, "You can order whatever you want."

The wait came back with and took our orders and order a vegan stir fry, with vegan chocolate cake and cream, well Claire had vegan pizza and apple with vegan ice cream. We sat talking quietly just trying to get to know each other better and we all realized we have a lot in common.

Our food came and notice Claire was silent and was worried, "Claire?" I asked slightly worried, "Why ha have you stopped talking, have I done something to upset you?"

She looks up and sighs, "Sorry Rach, no you haven't done anything wrong it's just me, I never talked during a meal. My family found it weird at first, but learned it was just how I was," she says and looks down feeling shy about talking now.

"Hey," I say getting her to look up, "It's okay, I have a hard time talking to my dad's over a meal, because they don't talk during either," I smile and then we both let out a little giggle.

After we stop we eat in silence and it's not an awkward silence, it's actually really comfortable and we actually finish really fast and then Claire pays for our meal and was going to get the ticket for the movie.

We arrived at the movie theatres and I had no clue what she wanted to see, "Claire what do you want to see," I asked and she looked at what was showing.

"How about we see Love and Other Drugs?" She asked with a smile.

I nod and get the tickets and head in, we head to back of the back and empty since everyone only got out of school. The movie started in one minute, and we were the only people in there. Well we watched the movie and small we held hands and interlocked fingers, about half way through the movie we started making out.

The movie ended and we walked out holding hands, we both had smile on our faces and we were happy just being close to each other. We both got into car and thank to the sky being clear all day the sky was still clear and was for a moon light stroll in park. We arrived at the park and walked down the lake the moon glowed on it with stars making the water sparkle, it was perfect for our stroll.

We took each other's hand and slowly walked around the lake, we walked around in a very comfortable silence and in my mind it made everything more romantic. We sat on a bench at the far side of the lake and watched the ducks swim by on the lake. "Rachel," Claire says turning taking both my hands, "I know I saw you performing last year and again this year, I wanted to ask this, but realized I had to get to know you first and I want to know will you be my girlfriend?"

I wanted to think about it, but couldn't I had no one, so why shouldn't I and I'm attracted to her. Instead of saying yes, I lean in and capture her lip in mine and we share a very passionate kiss, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend," I say and we share passionate kiss.

We walked back to my car holding hands and it felt absolutely amazing, I drive her back to her house and stand on her front and kiss again, "Good night sweet dream babe," she says.

"Same to you beautiful," I say and share one more kiss.

I drove back home and I had a great day, getting in to a new school, finally getting over Finn and being a new chapter with real friends that I can truly trust. I park up in drive of my home and walk inside, realized that my fathers are in the kitchen because the light is on their. When I walked in I didn't expect to see Erika and Shelby talking to my fathers.

**Right guy's sorry for the wait I will try to have another chapter posted by Friday, before I leave for holiday. **

**Please guy's review this story, I really want know what you guy think and would truly be appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rachel P.O.V**

I woke up with a smile on my face, it wasn't that I knew was going to Clifftop and it wasn't that I had the perfect girlfriend, it was Erika she was finally here with her real family. She was going have everything a supporting family, two fathers' that will love her unconditionally and the sister she always wanted. I woke up knowing all this.

Today was the day was going to perform with Claire, the glee club knew nothing about it and then we were going to meet with Erika, my dad's and Shelby and Beth for dinner at breadstix. I wanted Claire to finally meet my family since I already met her's, so she was going to meet mine tonight. Today was going to be a good day.

I get out and get a shower in my ensuite, after my shower and get dressed in the horrible clothes; I have to wear until after Christmas and then I have a uniform to wear. Erika was would also joining Clifftop, but she wasn't joining McKinley and it sadden me that weren't spending time together, but we had three weeks together when school finished for the Christmas break.

I head down stairs for breakfast and Erika and dads were eating breakfast together, laughing at embarrassing stories about me and Erika's last family. I walked just as my dad's finished the story, when I lost my first competition due to a broken arm and ignored the warning from my doctors. "Good morning, sweetie," my dad and daddy say in unison.

"Good morning, Dad, Daddy and Erika," I say brightly.

"Good morning, Rach," Erika says just as brightly.

I sit down and my daddy places breakfast in front of me, "thank you daddy," I say with a smile.

I sit down and listen to Erika tell the story of how last family went to her, uncle's wedding and her dad tried dancing. After finished went outside to my and texted Noah, Mike and Brittany to meet me in the choir room when they arrived at school. I got in drove to school, since Finn was no longer giving me a ride since we broke up.

Once I got to school, I went straight the choir room and smiled when I avoided getting slushed straight away in the morning. As I waited for them to show up I decide to practice some scales, on the piano. I got so caught up in practicing I didn't notice Brittany had shown up, I went wrong and stopped then just ask Mike and Noah walked in. "Hi guy's," I say with a smile.

"Hey Rach," they all say in unison.

"So what do you want to talk to us Rach?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Well, I came to say goodbye to guy since your my only real friends here," I say and they all look at me confused.

"What do you mean goodbye Rachie," Brittany asked sadden probably guessing I'm leaving.

"After Christmas, I won't be coming back to McKinley. I got a scholarship to go to Clifftop Academy," I say and they all look sadden now, "I'm sorry you guys, but I can't stay here."

"Is it because of all the bulling, because I get San to stop it if you want?" Brittany asked sadness in her voice.

"Yeah and we can stop the football guys," Puck says trying not sound sad.

"Look it's not that, because if it was the bulling I would have left years ago," I say and then just I was Brittany cut me off.

"Is it that girl I seen with yesterday?" Brittany asked still sad.

I did not want that question, because that girls name is Claire and she's my girlfriend. They all look at me and they are getting annoyed waiting for the answer. "Well Rach, who's this girl?" Noah asked me.

I give up knowing would not let this go. "It my girlfriend, Finn and I broke up on Friday and she asked me out on Wednesday, we went a date then asked me to be her girlfriend," I say they all nod.

"Is there we can make you change your mind Rachel?" Mike and shake my head.

"No Mike, I want to leave and wanted you guys to know," I say, "I see you later in glee club," I walk out the room and turn and think I see Santana turning the corner running away.

**Santana P.O.V**

I can't believe this Rachel's leaving and not coming back, what sort bitch can steal her from us. I'll make her pay for this Rachel's our not there's she belongs with us, she's not going anywhere at least not without me. I know this is hardest thing I'll ever do, but I have to tell her tell that I'm in love with her, but what can that do now she's with someone. I know this even harder, to admit I'm also in love with Brittany.

I mean I've missed my chance with both them, now it's too late I missed out with Rachel once when Frankenteen took her from me and now some girl's taken from me. I missed out with Brittany wheels took her from me, so when is it my turn for my time with them. I know I'm going to have talk with both of them before glee today. I pull out my phone and text Brittany.

**B can you and Rach meet me at lunch in the choir room? – San**

**Sure San, what's up? – Britt**

**Nothing, I just really need to talk with both of you – San**

**Okay – Britt**

Now all I have to do is make sure Quinn doesn't find out, because if she does her jealous will take over and she will start complain that was not fair that she got it and not her? I knew this, because she spent hour's complaining, to me and Britt how she was meant to be with Finn not Rachel. This was just how the rivalry grew Quinn the sexy hot cheerleader and Rachel the biggest Broadway diva, main bully target, but I loved Rachel and not Quinn and she would know and if she won't change her mind and I will follow her.

**Claire P.O.V**

I was on my way to McKinley, today I was going to perform with Rachel. She and I have perfect musical harmony and I was going to meet her ex-boyfriend and her teammate's, so this should be good. All I needed to know before I entered that room, was are we going to be out or are going to remain a secret, but whatever chose's she's mine and that's just the way I like it.

When pulled outside McKinley and Rachel, was sat outside with a blonde girl and they both looked really upset. They both had been crying, because they had tear stained checks, it have been something to have done this and if some has hurt them, I'll hunt them down and kill them. I got out of my car and walked over them and walked over Rachel looked up and gave me a sad smile, then I something bad had happened.

"Hi baby," I say when I'm close for them to here, "why have you been crying?"

"Something happened at lunch, this girl told me she loved me and was too scared to tell me till now," she says shocking me, "she also said loved Brittany and she wanted me know before I leave, she told both she eavesdropped well told my friend, I was leaving."

"So are staying?" I asked and she shakes her head.

"No, she isn't, she's leaving and after today so am I," the blonde girl says.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously wanting know this girl.

"My names Brittany," she says shyly.

"Do you want to talk about?" I asked and they both shake their heads, "okay, do want to do the number then get out of here?" They both nod and get up and head the choir room.

We walked in the choir room and the three of us got strange looks from everyone in the room, maybe because I was not in this club, a hot cheerleader and Broadway diva. The three of us sit down in the front row and wait for their director to arrive. As we waited I looked around the group and recognized each of them, from there Sectionals from Saturday.

After ten minutes there director walked in, wearing the most awful vest I've ever seen. He walks over the piano, puts down his papers, then looks over at me and asked, "Are you joining glee club?"

I look over at Rachel and she nods. "No, I'm here to help my girlfriend with her assignment, since you seem pass her over every week," I say, "So I decided to help her out, hope that not a problem."

"No that will be fine so you and your partner can go first," he says with stupid smile.

"Okay," I say and Rachel and I get up and stand in the centre of the room and pass the band and place a CD in for part of the song they could perform because there only two of them and then nod for the band to begin.

(**Rachel, **Claire, _Both_)

**She's the kinda girl Boys read about in magazines Glossy magazines  
**She is the only one I think about leading lady In my dreams**  
Hey I have waited so long To gather up my courage She has got me love drunk  
**_Fumbling my words_**  
**Time is running out Gotta do it now She's the one  
I cannot live without

_Yeah, She's the one  
I cannot live without  
_**Yeah**_, _yeah_, _**yeah**_, _yeah

_You only get one shot so make it count  
You might never get this moment again  
The clock is ticking down it's the final round  
So tell me what is that's stopping you now  
You never know unless you try  
You'll only regret sitting wondering why  
You only get one shot so watch this moment go by  
When love's on the line_

I never thought I would get the chance  
To tell this girl, how I feel  
Tell her how I feel  
**Sometime I pinch myself a mile away  
This can't be real  
This can't be real  
**Move faster can't wait any longer  
Gotta do something before she gets away  
**Do it like a movie  
Take her by the hand  
I'm gonna love this girl until the end**

_You only get one shot so make it count  
You might never get this moment again  
The clock is ticking down it's the final round  
So tell me what it is that's stopping you now  
You never know unless you try  
You'll only regret sitting wondering why  
You only get one shot So watch this moment go by  
When love's on the line_

**When love's on the line  
**When love's on the line

**She's the definition of beautiful  
**She knock me of my feet  
**I'mma tell her she's my everything, tell her that she's all I need  
**That I know she's the reason that my heart beats

_Da, da, da… Da, da, da _

**You might never get this moment again  
**You might never get this moment again  
_You only get one shot so make it count  
_**You might never get this moment again**(never get this moment again)  
_The clock is ticking down it's the final round  
So what is it that's stopping you now  
_**You never know **(never know) **unless you try **(unless you try)  
**You only regret sitting wondering why **(wondering why)  
You only get one shot so watch this moment go by  
When loves on the line

**When love's on the line  
**_When love's on the line  
_When love's on the line

_When love's on the line  
_I wish I had one more chance  
**I wish I had one more chance**

_When love's on the line._

We finished the song and looked over at her team; three faces had a smile on them, well everyone else was shocked and wondered what the hell was going on. I look over at Rachel want her to explain and she get the message, because she starts to speak.

"Okay, the three that are smiling are my friends, well everyone else is just teammates and that tall guy at the back is my ex-boyfriend," she says and I look at all of them.

Rachel took my hand and leans in and kisses me on the cheek and whispers in my ear, "come on lets go," and walk to and turn back and Brittany gets up and follows us out of the room.

When reached the parking lot, Brittany asked, "So, what are you two doing now?"

"We are meeting with my dad's, Shelby with Beth and Erika at breadstix for dinner," Rachel says "Why? Do you want to join us Britt?"

"Yeah, that sound great," Brittany says.

"Hope that includes us two?" a boy with a Mohawk asked coming up behind with a tall Asian guy.

"Of course," Rachel says, "Claire this Mike Chang and Noah Puckerman. Guys this is my girlfriend Claire Killian," and they all shake hands.

We each get in to our separate cars and drive to breadstix and I was really nervous I was meeting her family for the first time and wanted to make a good impression and not embarrass myself. We pulled in the breadstix parking lot and we entered, Noah stopped us. "Look I think should tell you this now other tomorrow or later tonight their going to be problems," he says, "Finn is pissed and everyone is trying to figure out what's going on."

"Thanks Noah, I really appreciate it," Rachel says hugging him and we all walked in to breadstix.

**Right guys the next chapter will be continuing this one. **

**The song was One Shot by JLS.**

**Guys I know I say this every week, I will really appreciate it if you would review.**

**Sorry about the wait I was on holiday. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Erika P.O.V**

I was looking forward to meeting Claire, she was Rachel's girlfriend and from I could tell a good friend when needed, I was really happy when she and Rachel walked in, mainly because they have a few of her other friends that have shown up as well. This was great not only I was about her girlfriend, but her friends as well Brittany, Mike and Noah, but I think he prefers Puck.

They walked to where I sat with my mother, baby sister and fathers; we were talking about the transfer and if I would be okay starting a boarding school after Christmas. They were concerned considering I was raped and now I was pregnant, with one of the douche bags child, but will I be able to give him or her up. All I needed to know, is will the school have anything to help teen moms like me?

"Hey guys," Rachel says when she reaches our table.

"Hi," I reply shyly mainly because I'm a little nervous.

"Guys," Rachel says turning to her friends, "this is Erika my twin sister. Erika these are my friends…"

"I already know Mike, Brittany and Noah," I say cutting her off.

"Yes and this is my girlfriend Claire," she says and kisses her on the cheek.

"Alright you lot sit down, so we can order dinner" Daddy says Rachel sits near me, Claire next to her, well Mike and Noah pulled a table over so Brittany and they can sit down.

Once we were all sat down a waitress came over and took our orders, as we waited for our drinks we made small talk and got to know each other a little better. I learned that Rachel and Claire were in to a lot of the same stuff as me, they loved the same musicals, TV shows and movies that I did, I also learned that Noah and Mike both were good and loyal friends and the reason they didn't hang out with Rachel at school, was because Rachel wanted to protect their reputation. They decide that would be the best way to keep themselves safe, but they knew it was the best way to remain friends outside school.

"Rachel, do you think me and Puck could join…" Mike asked but cut off by Rachel's phone beeping.

She picks it up and looks over the text, "Great Finn," she says a little annoyed.

"What does he want?" I asked annoyed.

"He wants us to go out for coffee tonight," she says.

"Are you going?" Claire asked worried she might say yes.

"No," she says texting back, "sorry Mike what was your question."

"I was wondering if Puck and I would be able join Clifftop Academy, after Christmas," he asked hopeful.

"I think so, but do you think Noah could afford it?" She asked looking at him.

"No, Rach I can't but I think I could get a scholarship like you," Noah says with a small smile.

"Okay, but I can't talk the dean Noah, Claire will have to do that for you," she says and he nods.

"Yes, but the dean will want know his grade and what classes he's in," Claire says.

"I'm in the same classes as my Jew princess," he says, "so that that be enough get me a chance won't it," and she nods.

"God one voice is going one big glee club when you lot start there," Claire says making everyone burst out laughing.

After we all calmed ourselves down dinner arrived and we all ate and talked about random things, well Rachel had a few more text from Finn, which was replied with a simple no. We finished and our father offered to pay for everyone, which went well with the extra friends Rachel brought along. We headed out and got into our own cars, Claire was joining us, so she and Rachel could spend more time together, well her other friends were heading home, just like Shelby and me and our fathers were going shopping for the last thing we need for my room.

**Rachel P.O.V**

I was driving home and I planned on telling her was upset earlier, it wasn't Santana she just wanted to be friends, it was Finn.

**Flashback**

"Rachel," Finn yelled from down the hallway and walked towards me.

I turned around wondering what he wanted, "Hello Finn what can I help you with?" I asked slightly annoyed that he wasn't sticking to his own rules of stay away from him.

"I just thought you should know me and Quinn are back together," he says, "and this time you will stay out of it."

"That's fine with me besides I already met someone else myself," I say and turn to walk but he turns me back around.

"Are you fucking crazy, who the fucking hell would want you?" He asked angrily.

"What?" I asked now scared of him.

"You are breaking up with them first chance you get, because you're supposed to be heart broken right now and I'm the one who should be dating not you," he says, "so later when I see you in glee club you tell that you broke up with you are dating."

"No Finn I won't, I never thought you were this cruel and such an evil prick," I say trying to hide the sadness in my voice. "I have done nothing to deserve this, but I can tell now why I never truly loved you," I turned around and walked away hiding my tears until I was under the bleachers and alone.

Being alone to me never went as planned and found Brittany under their as well crying, "Hey Brittany," I say letting the sadness fill my voice, "Why are you upset?" She turns to me and wipes her tears.

"Artie broke up with me, because he thinks I'm cheating on him with Santana," she says.

"Are you?" I asked.

"No it was only before, I got with him," she says. "Why are you upset?"

"Finn told me to break up with Claire, that wasn't allowed to move on yet," I say come and she hugs me.

"He's a prick," Brittany says breaking the hug so we go and sit down.

"Yeah, but let's just forget it," I say, "I mean me and Santana are now friends and he can't tell me what to do anymore.

**End Flashback**

I was so caught in today early event, I almost passed my house. As I parked up I frowned, Finns truck was parked in front of my house. Got out and walked up to Claire and kissed her softly on the lips, then we heard a car door open and close and we both turned to see a very angry Finn. "What the fuck Rachel? You're cheating on me again?" He asked clenching his fist looking like he was ready to hit one off us.

"Finn we aren't together, now please leave me alone and go crawling back to Quinn," I say really pissed off with him.

"I broke-up with her after glee so we can work on things," he says, "please give us a second chance and I promised to try and be a better boyfriend, I promise not to let people bully you when try to I also won't tell you that you're dreams are stupid and unrealistic and that you're going stuck in Lima, like the of rest and the rest of your life," he has that smirk knowing he will get me back.

I was about to answer him, but Claire beat me to it. "Get the fuck out of here, you fucking prick, don't you ever speak to my girlfriend like that again or you'll regret it," she say and his smirk drops.

"What do mean you're girlfriend, she's not gay," he says.

"Yes Finn your right I'm not gay I'm bi, so please leave me alone before I have to call Noah to get rid of you," I say and he gives me an evil glare.

"No you're my girlfriend, so I'm staying here," he says.

"No you're not, now leave before I call him," I say and this time he gets up and leaves.

"You know he was the one who made me upset early," I say and she stares at me shocked.

"Why do you lied and it say it was because a girl said she loved you?" She asked upset that I lied.

"Because, I don't want you getting in trouble because of him," I say, "that's why I lied."

"Thank you," she says kissing me.

We walked inside and up to my room and what just happened, helped me make up my mind. I was not leaving McKinley until 14th December, so two weeks and this will all be over and I will be in a better school, with real friends. I decided on the song I was going with my friend's on the last day and hopefully they will get the message.

**Santana P.O.V**

"Thank you daddy," I say hugging him, he doesn't care that I'm gay and he got me a spot at Clifftop after Christmas.

"Listen hija are sure you want this, Clifftop doesn't have a cheerleading squad. They do have other teams and glee club so you'll have something," he says.

"Yes Papi this is what I really want, but what mama won't she want to stay at McKinley and the Cheerio's and be like her?" I asked and he looks at me with a serious look.

"She might, but she won't keep you from a better education," he says and smiles.

"Good night Papi," I say want to go to bed it was pretty late now.

"Okay, hija good night," he says.

I walked upstairs and into my ensuite bathroom, so I could have my shower before and it was always better for making me relax. After my shower was in my pyjamas and in bed quickly, I didn't really like McKinley, but it would be missed a little.

**Brittany P.O.V**

"Thank you Mommy, Daddy," I screamed football tackling them both into a hug.

"It alright baby, we will use money your grandparents left you to pay this, extra money we make will pay for college for you," my dad says.

"I know, I was hoping to go college with that, but I need to leave McKinley or things will get worse for Rachel, on her own at Clifftop," I say and my family know that's the reason I leaving McKinley.

"Brittany it getting late you should go to bed it's getting late," my mom says and I nod.

"Goodnight mommy," I say with kiss on her cheek, "Goodnight Daddy," with a kiss to his cheek as well.

I go upstairs and shower in the main bathroom since they use their ensuite most of the time. I showered, then got into my pyjamas and went to bed and fell to sleep with the biggest smile on my face.

**Mike P.O.V**

I was lying in in my shorts and was glad it was my mom, who made the phone call to Clifftop, because if it was my dad he would have said no like always. It was like that from day one when first told him that was going to be a dancer, mainly because what he wants me to do doesn't interest me in the least. That why me relationship, with him has never been good, but leaving McKinley with my friends will be the best choose, I ever made.

This was the first time in my life, that I feel my friendship has truly been put the test this time. Rachel has always trusted me and it time for her to trust me, now my turn to trust her, but I know still has mixed feelings about me and Artie and puts a strain on our relationship. The only thing she said is that she loves both of us, this was not going to end well she need to choose and soon.

**Puck P.O.V**

"That's great son, but what about your sister. I need you to look after sister," she says.

"If I get a scholarship Sarah can start, at the elementary school they do allow that and after finish she can continue there," I say, "I looked up all the terms on line and can be passed on to a member of your family."

"Okay, if get the scholarship you can do it," she say and I nod.

After we both up stairs, well she gets changed, I use the bathroom for a shower and finished in next to no time. I went to room after I finished, I got changed into my shorts and went bed falling asleep and ready to leave McKinley. The New Directions are going to hate the six of us, but they have treated Rachel like shit they, so once she's gone who can they torture.

**Right guys I had to write this chapter like this, because it was the only way I could make it work before I update this again I will be updating Only You Forever.**

**Guys please review I would really appreciate it. **

**Chapter 7 will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Rachel P.O.V**

It was the last day at McKinley for me, Mike, Brittany and Noah had got into Clifftop, so this was our last day at this school. We were at the front of the school waiting for Erika, Claire and Emma to show up, they were going to watch me perform the song I wanted to leave this school with. This was going to be the best glee club meeting ever.

These past two weeks have been hell, ever since I told Finn we are never going to be together he's been slushing me, name calling and shoving me into lockers. In these two week dislike, has turned to pure hatred. At least after this I'll never see him again, at least not in school time and I can't wait for that.

He was still with Quinn all that bullshit that he broke-up with her yeah right, when Claire's car pulled up and she, Erika and Emma get out walk where we are waiting for them. "You guys ready for this?" Emma asked and we all nod.

We all walked to the choir room, I was met with glares from Mr Schue and Finn. "Rachel, do have any reason why you and three other members are late?" He asked in a very annoying tone.

"Actually, if you don't mind Mr Schue I have a song I'd like to perform?" I asked he nods and take a seat with the rest of the group.

"Okay, this song is for all you for treating for like shit and not for Santana since she apologised to me," I say and everyone looked at me even more annoyed.

I nod to the band that start playing.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That on one hears you're screaming?

No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you want to be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smile's and stupid lies  
While deep inside your bleeding

No, you don't know what it like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy, but I'm not going to be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Everyone in the room looked at me shocked, except my friends. "Rachel, what was that?" Mr Schue asked in a really annoyed tone.

"It's to say I won't be coming back after Christmas, for the way you all treated me," I say and they all looked at me a little annoyed that I quit again.

"I also won't be here after Christmas," Santana say getting everyone attention.

"Why Santana, you hate the dwarf more than the rest of us," Quinn asked shocked.

"She's my friend and I never truly hated her," she says and everyone goes quiet.

"We also leaving and not coming back," Mike says and they are very shocked.

After that we get up and leave the room, we get what we need from our lockers and walking out of McKinley High school forever. Something's been bugging me for a while now and what I want to know is why Santana has been staring at Erika since we entered the glee club.

**Santana P.O.V**

Who that she just walked with Rachel and her friends, as she entered I think my heart skipped a few beats. I know I felt this with Rachel and Brittany, but she is the one, I just need to know who she is now.

Rachel had a song and soon the music started I knew it, as she sang and I knew this Rachel Berry was final sick of it and wants to be safe at Clifftop, like the rest of us were here. After the song I left with rest of them, after we weren't coming back and knew the glee club was now trying to come up with ideas to get us back. When we got what we needed from our lockers and we walked out of McKinley forever.

"What are you guys doing now?" I asked turning to the girl that looked slightly like Rachel.

"Why?" She asked me curiously.

"I want to hang out with guys, if you're okay with that?" I asked with a small smile.

She look at the others and they all nod, "sure, we'll be meeting up with our other friends at the mall," she says and don't mind.

"That's okay, I'm sure they'll be fine with me there," I say and as did Claire pulls out her phone and start texting someone.

As we walked over to the car get the girl and ask her "So, what's your name?" I asked with sweet smile turning on the Lopez charm.

"It's Erika and I'm Rachel's sister," she said with same famous Berry smile Rachel has.

"Really how come we've never seen you before?" I asked curiously.

"It not really something, I'm comfortable talking about," she says and I know not push for answers, "I might tell you someday just not right now," and I nod.

"Do you wanna ride with me?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure," she replies as we reach my car and got in.

**Claire P.O.V**

We arrived at the mall and were meeting our friend in front of it, since we were going to breadstix for dinner. We walked over to them and got introduction out of the way, so we could spend more time shopping. The boy's decided they would join us this time and as I looked over Emma and Luke they are no longer hold hands and Emma doesn't seem interested when he's flirting with Luna, in fact she's more interested in what Brittany is looking at.

I decide to push it the back of my mind, then went to helping Rachel pick out a few more new outfits that will make her look even more hotter than she already is. I knew she wasn't wearing these at McKinley, because she didn't want them ruined by slushie's and when she transfer's she won't be able to wear them until the weekend, but at least we have the Christmas break.

This time, we got her three denim jacket, four low cut tops and three dark blue skirts, which look great in all combinations. It suck's that they have a uniform at Clifftop, but she'll rock that look no matter what anyone says, because she pulled of her old look at McKinley and I know that place leave's a lasting impression until you finish high school. You will end up also having to visit, because the teachers, like to call back the student's they failed, to prove they changed and it sucks, that it doesn't disappear.

I knew now Rachel was probably going to be, taking away solo's at Clifftop she'll deserve them since she can out sing me, Emma, Luna and Erika. When you hearing her sing, you know she is one of kind and cannot be matched by anyone.

Well everyone was still going through clothes I saw Brittany and Emma, sneak of out the store and probably of somewhere else. We all leave and Santana was the first notice Brittany was gone and asked "Where are Britt and Emma?"

"I saw them sneak out earlier and that was it," I say and that received a smirk from because she knows exactly what they're doing.

"Okay, let's go find them, then we can go breadstix," Santana says and go looking for them.

"Or in could just call Emma, Santana it would a lot easier," I say and nods.

I pull out and pull number then hit call. "Hey Em where are you and Britt? I asked softly.

"We're coming out of River Island now, so we'll meet you lot back at the cars," she say and hangs up.

I put and turn to the group, "they'll meet us back cars," I say and take Rachel's hand we walked over to cars and wait for the two of them to show.

Well wait them to show up, me and talked and then she asked me, "Will you let me take you out on date tomorrow?"

As she asked a massive smile, drew across my face and I answer with a soft kiss and she kisses me back. After we the kiss we see Brittany and Emma leaving the mall, they are holding hands and with a smile both there face's. I was completely lost in thought that was a surprised me when Rachel speaks, "Do you think there dating?" She asked and I look and nod not trusting myself to speak right now, dew the fact that shock me that my own sister could be gay, only because I never thought she was since she only dated guys.

As they were about pass Rachel car Brittany stopped and leaned down next to the window and asked, "Claire can you ride with Emma please, because I want to talk something over with Rach?"

"Okay yeah, is that a problem with you Rae babe?" I asked she shakes her head and I get out and getting my car with Emma.

**Brittany P.O.V**

As soon as I was sat down in Rachel's car, we set off to breadstix and had talk now or I never would. "Rach when is your next date with Claire?" I asked in a curious tone.

"It's tomorrow Britt, why?" She asked in an equally curious tone.

"Me and Emma are planning a date as well, we were wondering if you would like to join us?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course Britt, but I thought Emma was with Luke," she half says half asked.

"They broke-up last week, that's why me and Emma have been planning this," I say and smile graces her lips.

"And here I thought you always wanted Santana," she teases and playfully slap her arm and both burst out laughing.

"Okay, I'll ask Claire later and we'll see," she say and I nod hoping for a double date.

When we get to breadstix Claire pulls, me, Rach and Emma over to one and asked, "Rach, did you and Brittany talk about a double date like me and Emma?" All Rachel does is nod.

"Are you up for it, because it could be more fun with a few other people along with us?" Rachel asked and looking at her.

"I was about to say and ask you the same things," Claire say with little and peck to Rachel's cheek.

"So are we having, a double date or what?" Emma asked annoyed that we didn't answer question properly.

"Yes Emma we are having a double date tomorrow," Rachel says and I let out a little giggle.

Now that we had agreed on that, we planned everything else over dinner and we had planned everything perfectly. After Rachel gave me a ride and then went back to her and all could think was tomorrow, I just that it goes perfectly and we don't have any problems.

**Right I know this chapter was a bit of a time jump. ** **I hope you enjoyed it and would really appreciate your reviews.**

**The song was Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Rachel P.O.V**

Brittany and I were sat in my living watching a movie, we had to two hours to free until our date with Claire and Emma. We decided that Brittany and I would pick them up, so I picked up Brittany an hour ago. We were watching Bridesmaids since, we couldn't agree on a movie, so Santana picked our movie, she was upstairs' and spending the day with Erika who had admitted to me she was crushing on Santana since they met yesterday at McKinley.

The movie finished, so I let Brittany decided what we watched next, because in an hour we had get ready for our date. I was going to shower and change and then Brittany would do the same, we planned the date perfectly we were going for lunch, at Breadstix, because it was the only place around here with a vegan options and then we were going for a movie. That was perfectly planned because everyone on double dates would do these things if they had any type of planning skills.

Brittany couldn't find anything she liked, so I put on CSI New York, it was one also missed since I've been hanging out, with my new friends a lot more. As we watched T.V Brittany fell asleep, because she had no interest in this series or any CSI series. It was quiet since she fell asleep and the noise was the T.V and footsteps upstairs when, Santana or Erika walked around.

After it finished, I nudged Brittany to wake her up since it was time to get ready for our double date. I went and showered well, Brittany stayed down stair watching MTV and I walked upstairs and straight in to my room and into the ensuite, as soon as I was in stripped and stepped into my shower, setting water to the perfect temperature for me. It took me fifteen minutes in the shower and then had find something nice to wear, one of my new outfits were definitely on the list.

I was choosing from new outfits, because I can wear nice clothes in public without problems. After I dried of, I choose my new sky blue t-shirt, with a pair of jeans and black cardigan witch was the perfect combo. I looked myself over in the mirror and then applied my make-up I never wore too much, because with or without make-up, I looked pretty good and now Brittany had thirty-five minutes to get ready. I walked downstairs and see Brittany, dancing along with Katy Perry's Last Friday Night. "Brittany it's time for you to ready," I say as the song ended, she turns to me and nods.

I pick up phone and text Claire, to let her know will be there in about an hour depending long Brittany is.

**Hey babe me and Brittany will pick you up in about an hour so think you should know- xoxo – Rachel **

She texted me back within a few minutes.

**Okay, thanks babe can't wait to see what you planned – xoxo – Claire **

I put my phone in my, pocket and check that I have everything I need, now all have to do is wait for Brittany to get ready. After twenty minutes she was downstairs ready and she looked hot, we get our purses and we get into my car and when asked, "You ready this Rach?"

I smiled remembering my first date with Claire, I know I can never beat that, but I can still make them fun and full have date that's just me and Claire. "Yes Brittany, let's do this. Do know what movie you want to see?" I asked nods, "What is it?"

"Black Swan, I haven't had chance to see it with mom and dad yet," she says and was glad she choose that's because I wanted to see it myself.

**Claire P.O.V**

I was happy today was a double date, Rachel and me and Brittany and Emma. I know just wanted to be me and Rachel, but I guess I can wait a while I mean, it can't be that hard to get some alone time with her. I was second to the ensuite, since was not the main bathroom until tonight. I had no clue what Rachel and Brittany had planned, so when Emma asked if I had any ideas had to tell her no and when I asked Rachel or Brittany they said it was a surprise and couldn't tell us we had to wait till today.

After I finished in the shower, we had a ten minutes wait, but when entered the living, I was shocked to see them sitting on the couch talking to Emma. I was really looking forward this date, hopefully everything will be perfect, but wishing for that will jinx it. I looked over at Rachel and the look on her face said it all, because I looked hot. I was wearing skin tight jeans just like her's, with a light pink t-shirt and light blue jacket zipped up halfway.

"Are you two ready?" Rachel asked receiving a nod from Emma and me, "good because me and Brittany planned this one perfectly and we hope you like it."

We head outside we get in to the front, well Brittany and Emma could were the back and it wasn't clear if they were together or not, I guess it answered my question cuddled up next each other in the back. The drive was quiet, but it was a comfortable and peaceful all wanted to know is where we going, but they weren't going to tell us.

We pulled up outside breadstix and since Rachel was a vegan was a good idea, that they choose here, because place's around here with a vegan menu. We got out and walked in together, I was holding Rachel's hand and Brittany was holding Emma's, we wait a few moments then the waiter came over, "Hi I have table reserved for four under Berry," Rachel says and nods and leads us to the table.

Once he hands us the four menus, "can I take your orders for drinks?" he asked we all ordered diet coke.

He came back after few minutes and takes our orders, for food Rachel ordered the vegan pasta and sauce, Brittany orders the chicken stir fry same as Emma and I ordered the vegan pizza, I wasn't vegan it's that I'm allergic to regular cheese. I we waited we all talked about, the transfer to Clifftop Academy and why it was important to each of us. Our meals came and the conversation changed to what songs we were going to sing to get into One Voice our new glee club that won at their Sectionals competition, we knew they would get in, because they can sing and dance so there's no problems.

We finished lunch and left after Rachel and Brittany paid, I had no clue what was next. This time Brittany was driving, so me and Rachel could cuddle in the back, well Rachel was just close and felt amazing, at least I had a surprise just for her and it was planned for a few days after Christmas. I got so caught up in my thoughts that, I hadn't realized we had pulled up in the cinema parking lot. "Claire," Rachel whispered in ear getting my attention, "we're here."

I looked up and notice we were at the cinema and wanted to know what we were going to see, "What are we going to see?" I asked curiously.

"Black swan, Rachie and me have wanted to see it for a while and maybe our last," Brittany says with a smile.

I smiled because wanted to see it to, even though I would never admit I secretly had a thing for ballet. We walked in the same way we did at breadstix and we got our ticket for the movie. We sat in the back and it was almost empty, maybe because it was ballet movie. As we walked in our screen the trailer started then we waited for the movie to start. It started and I interlocked my hand with Rachel's, she seem really into the movie and each time she had chance she would pull herself away from the movie and kiss the cheek same would do to her and at one it turned into a full make out session.

The movie ended and we walked out holding hands, then I was going to spend the rest of the day with Rachel, after we dropped Emma and Brittany off. We got in the car and drove Emma back to my house and she and Brittany got out, "Claire, me and Britt are going spend a little time together," she says and I nod, knowing Brittany will probably be spending the night.

Rachel drives off and we head straight for her's, we parked in her driveway and we head inside and go straight to her room. As soon were inside Rachel puts on a DVD of funny girl, the rest of the day we just watched old musical and movies.

**Santana P.O.V**

I can't believe this Erika is pregnant, she told me and I said would support her as her friend, but can I really just be a friend when I want to be with her. I mean she is funny, smart and in every way the only person I can love, but I would never admit that. I all know is that I can admit it at Clifftop, but I could never do that at McKinley, because they hate you if you are different.

We were hanging out together and I was looking over music, for the perfect love song to ask her out with. I was looking over music and she was looking over the new movies releases on DVD. I pulled out a few CDs, with songs I wanted to sing on each album. I wanted to go through each song with Rachel and hopefully, she mind me dating her sister. The thing that was bothering me, is the fact I haven't earned Rachel trust fully and I only met Erika yesterday, so how can make this work.

We finished in the music store and then moved over to River Island, she was great with clothes and has helped Claire completely change Rachel's look. Now she was shopping for herself, she had clothes, but not enough to last a month. She was given money by her dads and was buying clothes and was lot she needed, this was going to be fun.

We finished in River Island and she actually got some really cute outfits, well cute when she wore them. I couldn't explain every time, she showed me what come up with ideas and I could help but agree because it looked good on her. When we finished at the mall and we went back to my place to chill out for a few hours.

When we were back at my house, we spent time in my room watching Letters to Juliet and as I lay my head on Erika's shoulder and smiled, when she put her arm around me. As the movie was almost over I don't how or why it happened it just happened. Taylor Swifts Love Story started playing and she turns and leaned in and kissed me and she pulled back and a sweet smile appeared on her face and leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I've wanted since we met yesterday."

"So have I," I say, "but we need to take it slow. I don't want lose the friendship we have formed if get together. Do you think we could do that?"

"I think we can do that, so?" She asked with a sly smirk.

"So?" I asked confused.

"When are taking me out on our first date?" She asked with the smirk still in place.

"UH… Tomorrow night, if that's okay, with you?" I asked she nods and I had very little time to plan.

It was 8 PM when she left and I planned, on picking her up at 6 PM tomorrow night. Once she out I planned out, my first date with Erika, only problem is we live in Lima Ohio, so have to take her outside of Lima for us to have a good date. Then it hit me, my Uncle Mario's house is empty and he has asked me to look after it since he's gone for a month, so I can have an over date with her and he lives outside of Lima and he lives in Ada and I had a few things I needed to do first.

**Sorry for the wait guys. I hope you like this chapter sorry for it being short.**

**Please Review and let me Know what you think, I would really appreciate it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Rachel P.O.V**

It was Christmas day and Erika and I have woken-up and we went downstairs found a pile of presents, with a note saying don't open until we're up. We both looked at each other laughed and listened to the note, since it Christmas and we also have our father's gift. I told Claire not to bother with Hanukkah gifts, because we only met the week before and she should focus and wait until Christmas and now we're together, so it will be even more special.

I was happy being with Claire, because she always made me feel like was worth something and no one's play thing. That's why realized I had to finally be true to myself, I was in love with the people who made me feel like I was worth something, not those who laughed at my dreams. All my friends believed my dreams are achievable, but everyone else thinks it's out of my reach.

Today was my first Christmas in a relationship, hopefully the first of many. We were spending Christmas at Brittany's with Claire's family and Lopez's, since Emma was dating Brittany and I was dating Claire, well Erika was dating Santana, so we decided to spend the day together, since Mike and Noah are hanging out today. They planned on spending the day at Mike's playing video games, since he says he getting a new game console for Christmas well Noah got a new games for Hanukkah. Normally me and Brittany would be there to, but not this time.

I went back upstairs to my room to shower, and checked my phone another call from Finn doesn't he understand, I don't want to be with him. I mean if he wanted me back, he wouldn't have started slushing me and name calling. Now he thinks I'm going to follow him around like a little puppy he's wrong, because I finally have a chance to show McKinley that they are all wrong especially Finn.

I finish in the shower and dry off in less than fifteen minutes and I got dressed, in denim skirt, with a blue tank top and my pink jacket that went perfect together. We'd be spending the day inside all day, so it doesn't matter what I wear. I just hope that today will be one of the best Christmas I'll ever have, because Finn would have done anything like this to make me happy. After I finished, I went down stairs and started to make breakfast for Erika, myself and our fathers who still haven't woke-up, so I decided to make everyone's breakfast, well Erika was in shower and waited for our fathers to wake-up.

Erika was finished in about twenty minutes and when she came downstairs she started helping me make breakfast, as we finished our fathers came down stairs. We ate breakfast together and then we went to living room, so we could give each other our presents. They brought me and Erika exactly the same gifts, so there was no fighting between, us if we had the same. The difference's the way were raised, I was raised in loving environment and not knowing my mother until last year, well Erika was raised in an abusive family and never treated right or with love that I had.

For Christmas our father got us both, a new TV with a Blu-ray player and few new movies for them. We thanked them and took to our rooms, so we could also get there gifts. We got them both identity bracelets, they were in our price range and we paid half to each of them, we could afford it and got them saying Dad and Daddy instead of their names. We got them saying that because it's the name's we call them, instead of their actually name's on them. We walked downstairs with their gifts and we entered the living room and sat down on the couch, once sat we slide gifts over to them.

"Dad, Daddy I… We hope you like these gifts," I say still trying to use to the fact that Erika is around it's not just me anymore.

We sit there on the couch watching them, they began to open their gifts and it's like slow motion mainly, because we are wondering what they are going to think. The unwrapped there and opened the boxes and their face's lit up like a Christmas tree, they were smiling at the gifts we had given them. "Oh my god girls these are amazing, thank you," Daddy said leaning over and hugging both of us.

"I have to agree girls these are fantastic gifts, thank you," Dad says leaning hugging us as well with a kiss to the cheek.

We were happy at the fact our fathers liked our gifts for them, after ten minutes of talking there was a knock on the door. Daddy got up and went to answer it walked back with Shelby hold a bag of gifts for us, we also gifts for her and Beth. Shelby had got us both an iPod each with a voucher for the new music on them, a new gold star necklace and she also got our fathers, a new cell phone each. After we received gift's we went upstairs and got her and Beth's gifts, I got Beth a new set off clothes with cute little animals on them that perfect for her and Erika got her a set Barbie's toys that little girls love. We got Shelby a new pair of diamond earrings after we sold our old iPods online, so we could afford them.

After an hour, we went to Brittany's we did ask Shelby if she wanted to join us, but she no and we know why, it's because back in college Shelby and Santana's father Mario were in a relationship and she didn't want thing to be awkward. The drive to Brittany's house, was quiet I had Claire's gift and just hoped she liked it. We had a lot common and what I got her was a heart necklace more suited for Valentine's Day, but I couldn't think of anything else especially since she's could be the one I can be with, but a least she won't be like Finn.

We were the first to arrive at Brittany's, she was the one plan this and her house was biggest. As we arrived I seen someone really didn't to see today or ever again, he was standing outside the garden of Brittany's and this was not going to end well, at least for him. We in Brittany's drive as got out he called to me, "Rachel," he called out and I turned to face him.

"What do you want, Finn?" I asked annoyed that he planned ruining today or if he just knew where I was going to be, either way he ruined it.

"I wanted to talk to you," he says, "the rest us in glee agreed I should be the do this."

"Do what?" I asked with venom in voice thinking about The New Directions.

"To ask you to come back when back at school," he says, "because, the others will only come back if you do."

"I'm sorry Finn, but is no and will remain no," I say, "now is that all you want?"

"Oh please Rachel, you'll by the time we're back at school you know it, I know it and everyone at McKinley knows it, you can't live without the glee club," he says thinking he's always right.

"Actually Finn you're right, but I will not be returning to the New Directions or McKinley for that matter, so if you'll excuse us, Finn so we can enjoy our Christmas," I say hoping that what I said hit home.

"RACHEL," he snapped, "we're not done talking."

I was about say something, but dad beat me to it. "Yes you are, young man now leave my daughter alone before I'm forced to intervene," he says and Finn turns around and walks away knowing he won't be able to do anything today.

The rest of the day passed without any problems, Claire actually loved my gift and she bought me a pair of diamond earrings. I loved her gift just like she loved mine, we hanging Brittany's room well parents we're down with the others. We spent the day watching movies and video games, like Just Dance and Mario Karts. It was actually one of the best Christmas days I've had in a long time and not one I'd forget in a long time.

**Finn P.O.V**

I can't believe it, I thought she was still in love with me and Claire was just her rebound, no she is her rebound, she'll want me back in no time I know it. I want her back now because Quinn dumped me and went straight back to Sam, why did I have to do that to Rachel, now I have no one. I push having a girlfriend to the back of my mind right now I have to report, to the other gleeks about how operation get Rachel back is going.

I walked in to the house and down to the basement in the new house Burt recently bought then me and Kurt claimed the basement, as the New Directions meeting point outside school. Since school ended for the Christmas break, we've all tried talking to her, but she never answered her phone and ignored each one of us. Now she had talked it was now Quinn's turn, she'd normally have better luck than me, but it's not like their friends, so just probably be another fail.

Once I was in the basement, everyone gave me the you failed look, including Kurt and Blaine who agreed to come back to McKinley after the Christmas break. "So, what did she say?" Artie asked in a slightly annoying tone.

"She said she weren't going re-join the glee club, but also won't be returning to McKinley at all," I say and they look at me like I'm lying.

"What, that complete bull shit, she lives in Lima were else can she go, McKinley's the only school in this district" Sam says sound like an idiot since we already know that.

"We all know that dude, but that what she said, so we should wait and see," I say and rest of the group nod in agreement.

"Dude what, are we going to do if we can't get them back," Sam asked.

"We'll have to try and find some new members, otherwise we can kiss the New Directions goodbye," Artie said and then we'd have nothing.

"Why the hell is she on another one of her diva fits?" Mercedes asked in her usual annoying bitch tone that she had when she talked about Rachel.

"No none of us have a clue, but I doubt it's a diva fit Mercedes," Tina says "don't forget Mike, Puck, Brittany and Santana left as well and they all said they weren't coming back."

"So," Artie says getting everyone's attentions, "does anyone have any plans on how to get her back?"

"I have one, but other than that I'm drawing a blank," Sam says getting everyone to look over at him.

"What is then, dude?" I asked curiously.

"We sing for her, I mean she loved it when Finn sang in glee club," he says and I feel like a complete idiot for think of that myself.

"Yeah, but when do we do it. I mean her dads and her new girlfriend is practically keeping her out of our reach," I say because of what just happened with me.

"We'll have to do it when the five of them are alone," Quinn says speaking up first time today.

After Quinn say that, we spend hours coming up with a plan and when we can put it into action. We all just hoped we could get them back have them back after Christmas, but something tells me, we are going lose them, so this is probably going to be our last chance if we can put our plan into action.

**Right sorry for the wait and sorry this chapter is so slow, the next should up next week if all goes to plan.**

**Right read and review I would really appreciate it, so let me know what you think.**


End file.
